


Goodbye

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing Challenge, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Fred's Not Dead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: George Weasley says goodbye to his brother Fred, or does he?Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing challenge





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705692931/in/dateposted-public/)

George Weasley ran through the halls of Hogwarts Castle, the air thick with smoke and the cries of grief from those left behind. 

The word had spread quickly “ _ Find George Weasley, tell him his family need him _ ” and so George ran. Barrelling down the stairs, lucky not to trip, shoving people out of his way. He’d never been so scared in his life, even facing down the Death Eaters had not brought such mind numbing terror as those nine words.

_ No, not Fred, anyone but him  _ George couldn’t help thinking as he finally reached the Great Hall and stopped on the threshold, trying to catch his breath, his lungs screaming from his frantic dash to his brother.

Slowly he entered the Hall, studying every face, every friend. Some he could only vaguely remember, others he'd lived with for his entire school years, but none where the faces he so desperately needed to find.

Dragging his feet he made his way over to them, not wanting to face the truth. His mother was crouching over a body, Ron to the side, silent tears flooding his face. Percy stood still, just staring not saying a word.

Ron stood as George drew closer, tried to hold him back as George saw his brother, his twin, laying cold and still and he felt his heart stop. It couldn't be true, not his Freddie.

“Freddie, oh Freddie”, George dropped to his knees and pulled his brother into his arms, rocking him as tears flowed freely. George could still feel Fred’s magic, it was faint, but it still called out to George,  _ Twin Magic _ his mother always called it.

Pressing a soft kiss to his brothers cheek and whispering “Goodbye” George gasped shocked as a rough voice whispered back.

“You’d think I was dead or something!”


End file.
